Entre réalité et contes de fées - L'histoire derrière l'histoire (t3)
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Swan/Queen L'histoire vue de l'intérieur de l'épisode 3 saison 1. Gold s'est évaporé dans la nature. Regina donne une leçon. Emma est mise à l'épreuve.
1. Toutes les raisons d'y croire

xxx

Salutations !

J'aimerais juste dire ou crier, c'est selon. Vive la fabuleuse _'onnefaitpasdanslesubtext'_ team Horowitz et Kitsis ! gg ! Ils sont trop géniaux ! Peut-être pas autant que la team ' _Lana-Jen'_ , mais bon, comme l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, chapeau bas... Voilà en espérant que ce 3e épisode saura vous plaire. On repart précisément où ça c'était terminé...

 _Mise en garde : le chapitre 4 n'est pas pour les douillets. Pour ceux-là, s'arrêter à la fin du chapitre 3 ne gâchera en rien le prochain épisode._

Tourelou et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'histoire derrière l'histoire :**

 _ **Entre réalité et conte de fées**_

Par: Alyss

Épisode 3

Avertissements : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Toutes les raisons d'y croire

(P.O.V Regina)

Après que Gold fut hors de vu, je restais planté là à cogiter sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que s'il venait se la jouer, c'est qu'il était sur un coup. Je jetais un œil à ma montre. Dix-neuf heures. J'allais être en retard pour aller chercher mon fils. Aussi, je savais qu'il n'avait pas complété sa séance chez le psy puisque Gold les avait vu, lui et Emma se balader en ville. J'entrais à l'intérieure prendre ma veste, fermer les lumières et mettre les alarmes.

Elle était toujours en ville...

En ville, mais à la rue. Cette idée me fit sourire.

Tandis que je conduisais, je réalisais que je m'y étais peut-être mal pris. Elle me l'avait même mentionné à deux reprises déjà. Conclusion; plus je la poussais à quitter Storybrooke plus, elle avait envie de rester. Par contre, j'avais cru qu'après notre dernier... affrontement... Nous avions touché le fond. Elle était aussi entêtée qu'une mule, un peu comme mon fils d'ailleurs qui justement, m'attendait, seul, devant le bureau d'Archie.

Il monta dans la voiture l'air heureux.

'Tu es en retard.' Me lança-t-il en guise de salutations.

'Désolée, trésor. Alors, ta séance, ça c'est bien passé ?'

'Ouaip.'

'Tu veux en parler ?'

Il me jeta un petit coup d'œil en coin, incertain. 'Nope.'

J'allais devoir lui tirer les vers du nez apparemment.

'Tu as faim.'

'Nope.'

'Monsieur Gold est passé.' Je le vis plisser le nez. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Il ne répondit rien.

'Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?'

Il secoua la tête négativement.

'Qu'il t'avait vu te promener en ville avec Emma, est-ce que c'est vrai ?'

Cette fois il se retourna un peu vers moi. J'avais toute son attention.

Il soupira avant de répondre. 'Oui, c'est vrai. Elle est venue s'excuser. Puis, elle m'a amené prendre un chocolat chez Granny, elle aussi aime la cannelle sur son choco. Tu sais, elle va rester.'

Je tiquais. Bien sûr, qu'elle allait rester... Je soupirais. Par contre, même si ce soupir était lourd de dépit, il y avait, cette petite part de moi qui était soulagée. Ce qui me fit tiquer de nouveau. C'était l'information que je cherchais et maintenant, j'allais devoir trouver une façon plus _diplomatique_ de faire les choses, même si je savais que la diplomatie et moi ne faisions pas bon ménage.

Je mis tout cela sur le compte du fait que l'on avait baisé trois fois depuis ce matin et que je ne rechignerais pas si l'on devait recommencer. Ma véhémence s'amenuisait, on dirait. Peut-être qu'au fond, inconsciemment je ne souhaitais pas tant que cela qu'elle reparte. Je restais silencieuse à méditer sur la question.

-xxx-

* * *

(P.O.V Emma)

J'étais à consulter les annonces classées dans l'espoir de me trouver un endroit où loger quand Marie-Margaret se pencha à la fenêtre de ma voiture.

'Hey. Ça va ?'

'Oh dans les misères de ma vie, dormir dans ma voiture n'atteint même pas le top dix.' Le dernier affrontement entre Regina et moi prônait en toute première place.

'Tu dors ici ?'

'En attendant de trouver un appart.'

'Tu as décidé de rester... Pour Henry.'

Si elle avait su lire en moi, elle aurait sans doute identifié qu'il y avait une raison supplémentaire qui me fit hésiter à lui offrir une réponse. 'Ouais. Je suppose.' Dis-je, en sortant de la voiture. 'Cette ville ne semble pas avoir de chambres libres. Aucune, en fait. Est-ce normal ?'

Elle me répondit à la blague. 'Ça doit être la malédiction.'

'Que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ?'

'Je suis institutrice, pas bonne sœur. J'avais un rendez-vous.'

'Visiblement, ça s'est bien passé.' Rétorquais-je sarcastique.

'Aussi bien que d'habitude.'

'Dis-moi qu'il a payé au moins.' Elle secoua négativement la tête.

'S'il était facile de dénicher le _grand_ amour, j'imagine que nous l'aurions tous.'

L'image de Regina s'imposa à moi. Évidemment. Je soupirais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si... si... présente dans mes pensées.

'Tu sais, si tu ne trouves pas de solution, j'ai une chambre d'amis.'

'Merci. Je ne suis pas... du style colocation. C'est pas mon truc. Je suis mieux seule.'

Marie-Margaret était une gentille fille. Je l'aimais bien.

'Bien, bonne nuit. Bonne chance avec Henry.'

'Ouais...'

En vérité, ce n'était pas avec Henry que j'allais avoir besoin de chance, mais plutôt avec sa mère. Je regardais Marie-Margaret partir en méditant sur la question.

-xxx-

Nous étions samedi soir. Hier en fin d'après-midi, j'avais revu Henry à sa planque secrète et cet après-midi, j'avais remis le livre de mon fils à Marie-Margaret. Quant à Regina, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis jeudi.

Le vendredi, Henry était allé à l'hôpital avec sa classe pour une activité parascolaire et avait fait la connaissance d'un homme dans le coma. Il était convaincu que cet homme était le Prince Charmant. Il s'était aussi montré intraitable sur le fait que Marie-Margaret aka Blanche-Neige devait tenter quelque chose pour le sortir de son coma. Enfin, bref, l'institutrice avait été d'accord pour aller lui faire la lecture. Après tout, ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

Je jetais un œil à ma montre. Vingt-trois heures trente. À cette heure-ci, Marie-Margaret devait s'être acquitté de sa tâche et nous avions prévu de nous revoir, elle, Henry et moi demain en matinée. Tout ceci pour aider mon fils à faire la différence entre réalité et conte de fées.

Il faisait plutôt frisquet, deux nuits à dormir dans ma voiture à l'étroit me prouvait que je n'avais plus vingt ans et je rêvais d'une douche bien chaude.

Comme les nuits d'avant, j'arrêtais ma voiture devant le cent-huit rue Mifflin. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et je levais les yeux vers la chambre d'Henry. _Fais de beaux rêves, gamin._

Je fis le tour du carré pour me garer plus haut sur la rue. D'ici, j'avais une vue entière sur la maison du maire. De cette façon, je pouvais m'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité, c'était plus fort que moi. Je coupais le moteur en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour me réchauffer.

-xxx-

* * *

(P.O.V Regina)

Dans mon rêve, il faisait une chaleur torrentielle et le soleil éblouissait le regard. Je me tenais sur le rivage d'un large bassin aux eaux cristallines. La luxuriante forêt qui bordait les alentours était magnifique. Un peu plus loin, tout au bout du bassin, une cascade jaillissait du haut d'un rocher pour nourrir l'étendue d'eau. C'était magique, mais moins encore que la créature qui se tenait sous le jet d'eau. Je la vis lever la tête au ciel tandis que l'eau se déversait sur son visage. Elle était incroyablement belle et mon cœur se gonfla. Sous son chemisier blanc qui lui collait à la peau, Emma était parfaitement nue. Elle se retourna et me fit un signe de la main pour que je la rejoigne... Elle avait le plus beau sourire au monde. Le bruit de la cascade m'empêchait d'entendre ce qu'elle me criait... Et ce bruit de savon que l'on échappe dans le fond de la baignoire...

Et aussi celui du jet d'eau de la douche.

J'ouvris un œil. Était-on déjà le matin ? Il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur. J'allumais la lampe de chevet en plissant les yeux toujours un peu dans les vapes et constatais qu'il était exactement minuit. Je me redressais d'un coup dans mon lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout à fait éveillée maintenant, je repoussais les draps avec vigueur à l'aide de mes pieds et tendis l'oreille à nouveau.

Oui, c'était bien le jet de la douche. Je me levais prestement et parcourais la distance de ma chambre à la salle de bains en un temps record. Si c'était Henry, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas et si c'était Graham, eh bien il n'était pas le bienvenu. J'allais le virer vite fait bien fait, il n'allait pas du tout comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Venir ici sans y être invité était strictement défendu et il le savait.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand en ouvrant la porte, je découvris, en chassant le trop-plein de buée, qu'il s'agissait de mademoiselle Swan.

Je restais quelques secondes figé sur place bouche bée.

Trop occupée à rincer le savon qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et les yeux, elle ne remarqua pas ma présence.

De la vapeur s'échappait de la douche. Ses vêtements traînaient en désordre sur le sol, un vrai foutoir.

Je plissais les yeux. Non, mais, quoi encore ! Avait-elle complètement perdu la tête ?

Mon regard se porta sur les robinets du lavabo. J'ouvris celui de l'eau chaude au maximum sachant très bien ce qui allait se produire.

Cela ne mit pas long et je l'entendis jurer tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de se débarrasser du reste de savon en soufflant comme un phoque. L'eau glacée assurément. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la douche, elle me trouva les bras croisés et fort contrariée.

Comme elle mettait de l'eau partout sur le parquet, je m'étirais pour attraper _ma_ serviette et la lui tendit précipitamment en grognant. Elle la noua autour de sa poitrine.

Vraiment furax, je ramassais ses vêtements puis l'agrippais par le nœud de serviette pour la traîner vers ma chambre. Henry dormait juste à côté et je ne voulais, sous aucun prétexte, le réveiller puisque ça risquait de barder.

La tirant derrière moi jusqu'à destination, je la poussais à l'intérieur et refermais la porte avant de me retourner vers elle.

'Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?' Lui crachais-je à voix basse. 'Bon sang ! Ça ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ou quoi ?' Elle se contenta de me lancer un petit sourire de dérision. 'C'est une violation de domicile! Je pourrai te faire arrêter !'

'Vas-y ! Madame le Maire !' Me cracha-t-elle en retour en retroussant la lèvre. 'Fais-le !'

Je lui jetais son linge à la figure. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour attraper les morceaux qui s'envolèrent dans tous les sens.

'Habille-toi et va-t'en !'

Pour éviter d'élever la voix, on referma la distance qui nous séparait, malgré nous.

'C'est ta faute ! Tu m'as mise à la rue Regina et tu dois très certainement savoir que le B&B de Granny est le seul endroit où il y a des putains de chambre à louer ! J'avais besoin d'une douche !' Me lança-t-elle tout de go sans desserrer les dents.

Un instant j'eus envie de la gifler, mais n'en fis rien. 'Tu t'es mise toi-même à la rue, parce que tu es aussi buté qu'une pauvre mule !'

Nez à nez, on se criait dessus à voix basse.

'C'est ça, fous-moi tout sur le dos ! C'est toi la garce bornée dans toute cette histoire !'

'T'as qu'à...' Je fermais les yeux et me mordillais l'intérieur de la joue. Je voulais lui dire de s'en retourner à Boston, mais je savais aussi que c'était pour elle une motivation à élire domicile. _Diplomatie... diplomatie... diplomatie..._ Me répétais-je comme un mantra.

Un peu plus calme j'ouvris les yeux. 'Et d'abord, comment tu as fait pour entrer ? Les alarmes...'

Elle me coupa la parole en reculant. 'Ça c'est mon truc.' Dit-elle en évitant mon regard. Je reculais aussi et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je fixais un moment le plancher avant de lever les yeux sur elle. Elle était là immobile à me regarder avec ses superbes yeux verts.

'Je crois que...' Je tapotai doucement le lit. '… qu'il faut que l'on parle.' Terminai-je en soupirant un peu découragé. Elle hésita juste un instant avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas par où commencer, ni quoi lui dire. C'est elle qui brisa le silence.

'Tu as été vraiment... méchante...' Commença-t-elle.

Je restais stoïque et évitais de dire merci ou de sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment non plus de lui lâcher un sarcasme à propos de mon surnom.

'T'es allée beaucoup trop loin, n'as-tu aucun amour-propre ?'

Je ne répondis rien. Elle reprit doucement. 'Je pense que tu n'avais pas planifié du tout ce qui c'est passé en réalité, que tu n'as fait que saisir l'occasion qui s'est présentée à toi. J'ai raison ?'

Elle parlait, évidemment de notre dernier affrontement. Je ne répondis rien.

Elle soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 'C'est bien ce que je pensais. On ne peut pas être à ce point ignoble... '

Si elle savait. Je haussais un sourcil malgré moi en continuant à fixer le sol.

'C'était quand même cruel de le faire...' Elle posa une main sur ma cuisse. 'Saisir cette opportunité je veux dire. C'est Henry qui en a souffert le plus au bout du compte, mais ça, tu le sais déjà.'

Je serrais les dents et me mordillais la lèvre. C'était _**sa**_ faute à _**elle**_.

 _Diplomatie... diplomatie... diplomatie..._ Et la mienne un peu aussi... peut-être...

'Je crois que l'on a, toutes les deux, perdu le contrôle de nos émotions à un moment où à un autre au cours de cette foutue journée.' Poursuivit-elle.

Je hochais légèrement la tête pour lui donner raison, sur ce point, on était d'accord. J'aimais bien parler avec elle tout compte fait. Elle faisait tout le boulot.

Du bout des doigts, elle traçait de petits cercles indolents sur ma cuisse. Un frisson me parcourut des pieds à la tête.

'Je m'excuse d'avoir... euh... malmené ton pommier.'

Je levais les yeux vers elle, je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment à ce moment. Nos regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre en silence pendant une minute ou une éternité, je ne sais plus. Une douce brise sembla alimenter la braise de mon cœur.

'Si on mettait tout ça derrière-nous ?' Souffla-t-elle en regardant mes lèvres.

Une flamme...

'Nous pourrions...' Elle s'humecta les lèvres inconsciemment.

Un feu...

'Trouver un terrain...'

N'y tenant plus, je capturais ses lèvres et l'embrassais doucement, profondément, passionnément. Elle passa son bras autour de ma taille et lentement me renversa sur le lit.

Voilà que l'on recommençait.

Encore.

Tous nos problèmes, nos ressentiments, nos querelles. Tout ça s'envola.


	2. Le diable d'habille en prada

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 2**

Le diable s'habille en prada

(P.O.V Emma)

' _Emma_...'

Il me semblait que quelqu'un m'appelait. Une main se posa sur mon ventre.

'Emma...'

'Hmm.' Je me retournais en grognant et me rendormi.

'Emma' Vint mon nom un peu plus fort. Je sentis des pieds se poser sur mes fesses. En une poussée, je fus éjecté hors du lit et tombais lourdement sur le plancher.

'Merde ! Regina !' Vociférais-je en m'agrippant au bord du lit pour tenter de me remettre debout. C'était une façon tout à fait brutale de se faire réveiller. Rien pour mettre de bonne humeur en tout cas. Surtout pas après avoir fait l'amour pendant des heures comme on l'avait fait.

'Shhhh... Il faut que tu partes.' Dit-elle en agitant la main pour me faire baisser le ton. Je lui jetais un regard noir.

Elle haussa les épaules. 'Quoi ?' Lança-t-elle à voix basse en secouant la tête comme si c'était moi qui venais de lui faire un sale coup et non l'inverse.

Je réussis enfin à me remettre debout et lui montrais mes deux mains pour lui signifier que c'était radin d'avoir fait ça.

Elle roula les yeux au plafond. C'est tout juste si je ne l'entendis pas lâcher un soupir pédant. C'est dans ces moments que je comprenais pourquoi mon fils pensait qu'elle était la méchante Reine.

D'un peu plus loin dans la maison quelqu'un tira la chasse d'eau. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je compris l'urgence. Rapidement je partis à la recherche de mes vêtements épars ici et là. J'enfilais à la mesure où je trouvais. Jeans, sous-tif, camisole. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bains se refermer.

 _'Maman !'_

La voix d'Henry résonna dans le couloir.

'Fenêtre...' Me souffla Regina aussi paniqué que moi.

 _'Maman ! T'es réveillée ?'_

J'attrapais mes bottes et mon blouson, ouvris la fenêtre, sortis sur le demi-toit, refermais la fenêtre avec précaution. Je vis Regina fouiller sous les couvertures et sortir du lit avec ma petite culotte en main, enfiler rapidement sa robe de chambre et trouver mon satané pull chemin faisant.

La poignée de la porte commença à tourner, elle fourra le tout dans le panier à linge et je filais comme une voleuse au moment où Henry ouvrait la porte.

Ça avait été moins une !

-xxx-

Mon pull me manquait. En vérité, il faisait assez frisquet, j'avais même froid. Ça n'allait pas être possible et puisqu'on était dimanche, aucun moyen d'acheter des vêtements. De toute façon, je n'avais presque plus d'argent. Je démarrais ma voiture pour mettre le chauffage, déficient, et me mis en route en direction de l'hôpital, c'était toujours mon dernier recours dans ces cas-là, mais j'avais besoin d'une douche.

-xxx-

Mon portable sonna, il était dépassé dix heures.

'Emma.'

C'était Henry. 'Hey salut gamin.'

'On se rejoint chez Granny à onze heures trente, comme on avait dit ?'

'Ouais.' Il allait raccrocher. 'Henry ?'

'Oui ?'

'Tu peux me rendre un service ?' Il fallait que je tente quelque chose.

'Oui ?'

'Tu voudrais jeter un coup d'œil dans le sèche-linge ou dans la salle de lavage voir si tu ne trouverais pas mon pull gris ?' Je me croisais les doigts pour que Regina ait eu envie de faire la lessive ce matin. Il n'était pas question d'envoyer Henry regarder dans le panier à linge de la chambre de sa mère, ça aurait été trop... évident. Il n'était pas bête à ce point. Mais on ne sait jamais, j'aurais peut-être de la chance.

'Quoi ?'

Il semblait étonné. 'Oui, ta mère m'a offert de le laver pour moi, si jamais tu le trouves, tu pourrais me le rendre s'il-te-plaît.'

'Elle a fait ça ?'

Je le voyais presque plisser les yeux à l'autre bout du combiné. 'Hummmphh.. vvvoui... Elle me devait un service.'

'Ah ok, d'accord. On se voit tout à l'heure.'

La simplicité des enfants parfois...

Je me sentais tout de même mi-soulagée, mi-coupable de lui avoir fait avaler cette couleuvre. Un mensonge _presque_ blanc. Mais bon, Henry était un enfant. Certes, très intelligent, mais un enfant tout de même.

-xxx-

* * *

(P.O.V. Regina)

Hier soir, le docteur Whale avait appelé pour m'aviser qu'il y avait eu du changement concernant notre John Doe, et qu'une bénévole lui avait dit qu'il avait bougé, et que la dites bénévole n'était autre que Marie-Margaret Blanchard. Il confirma qu'il y avait effectivement eu quelque chose qui avait changé dans ses paramètres vitaux. Cette nouvelle ne m'avait pas tellement plus.

Il était aussi temps de payer une petite visite à Gold. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'événements indésirés qui se passaient autour de moi ces derniers jours. Même si Gold n'allait probablement rien me dire, ça valait la peine d'essayer. Peut-être qu'en le poussant un peu il laisserait échapper quelque chose. J'étais tout à fait convaincu qu'il avait tout à voir avec ce qui se passait depuis l'arrivée d'Emma Swan. Ensuite, j'irais à l'hôpital pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Un planning assez chargé pour un dimanche.

'Maman!'

'Oui, mon cœur ?'

'Est-ce que je peux aller à l'arcade aujourd'hui ?'

'Oui, bien sûr.' Tu veux que je te dépose ? J'attrapais mon manteau et mes clés.

'Non, je vais marcher, merci.'

'Habille-toi bien, il fait frisquet dehors.'

'J'ai des choses à faire, il faut que je sorte... Soit rentré pour dix-sept heures d'accord.'

'Ok.'

J'embrassais mon fils et sorti à l'extérieur, c'était une belle journée, froide, mais ensoleillé. Et... humm... cette nuit... ça avait été si... si... magique... Je souris. Je lui avais même permis de dormir dans mon lit. Enfin pas explicitement puisqu'on s'était endormi très tard, mais tout de même. Une transgression à la règle qui ne se répéterait pas. J'étais, somme toute, de belle humeur malgré tous les problèmes qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Rien que je ne puisse m'occuper. J'étais presque... Je dis bien presque... _heureuse_. J'entrais dans ma voiture en chantonnant.

' _Crimson and clover, over and over...'_

-xxx-

* * *

(P.O.V Emma)

Mon fils n'avait pas retrouvé mon pull, mais il n'était pas arrivé les mains vides. Même si ce chemisier de soie n'était pas tellement plus chaud, il l'était plus que ma camisole. En bonus, elle était imprégnée du parfum de Regina, qu'est-ce que je pouvais demander de mieux ! J'inspirais un bon coup en souriant bêtement tandis que des bribes de nos ébats me revenaient. Elle était tellement... bonne. J'étais au ciel.

Je sortis des salles de bains et rejoins mon fils.

'Merci pour la chemise. Elle appartient à ta mère ?' Je voulais simplement vérifier s'il lui en avait parlé ou non, puisque je ne lui avais pas dit de ne pas le faire.

'Elle ne remarquera jamais.'

Je voulais bien le croire, de ce que j'avais pu voir, la penderie de madame le maire m'avait semblé garnie à l'excès. Il lui avait donc chapardé... le petit garnement. Il avait de qui tenir.

'Elle te croit où, de toute façon ?' Poursuivis-je.

'Entrain de jouer à Tape-la-taupe.'

'Et elle a cru ça ?'

'Elle veut y croire donc elle y croit.'

'Oh, tiens donc.'

'Elle est ici.' Sur le coup je crus qu'il parlait de sa mère et me raidit, mais Marie-Margaret prit place à nos côtés et je poussais un soupir soulagé. Nous n'avions pas d'entente concernant Henry, enfin pas encore, et je doutais que si elle me trouvait à traîner avec _notre_ fils sans sa permission, elle apprécie, d'autant plus qu'Henry lui avait carrément menti et volé un chemisier à cause de moi.

'Hey... N'espère pas trop. On commence tout juste, d'accord ?' Lui soufflais-je.

'Il s'est réveillé.' Dit Mary-Margaret tout de go.

'Quoi ?' J'étais carrément sur les genoux.

'Je le savais.' Dit mon fils tout heureux.

'Je veux dire, il ne s'est pas réveillé, réveillé, mais il a attrapé ma main.'

'Il se souvient.' Mon fils ne portait plus terre.

'Qu'a dit le docteur ?' Demandais-je.

'Que j'ai imaginé ça. Mais je ne suis pas folle. Je sais que ça s'est passé.'

'On doit y retourner. Vous devez lire pour lui encore.' S'exclama mon fils.

'Allons-y.'

Je restais quelques secondes encore sous le choc et me levais pour retenir Marie-Margaret.

'Attends. Attends... Quoi ?' Dis-je incrédule pendant que j'enregistrais vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

'Si je vais le voir, si nous établissons une connexion...'

'Tu ne crois pas que c'est...'

'Que c'est le prince charmant ? Bien sûr que non. En quelque sorte, d'une certaine façon, j'ai réussi à le toucher.'

Bon sang ! C'était barge ce truc !


	3. J'aime la façon dont du me mens

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 3**

J'aime la façon dont tu me mens

À notre arrivée, Graham discutait avec un infirmier. Mon fils était vraiment extatique et parti un peu devant avec Marie-Margaret.

'Tu as raison. Il s'est réveillé.' Lança-t-il à l'intention de l'institutrice.

'Henry, n'approche pas.' Dit Graham en le voyant arrivé.

'Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que c'est John Doe ? Il va bien ?' Lui demanda Marie-Margaret inquiète.

'Il a disparu.' Lui répondit Graham.

Je croisais les bras quand Graham jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit vacant de John Doe et que je vis madame le maire. Graham l'avait dit, elle était impliquée dans bien des _choses_ , mais le dossier d'un comateux ? C'était assez louche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Elle me jeta un regard dur, puis vint rapidement vers nous. Elle me fit un petit sourire mi-contente, mi-agacée, mais je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche tandis qu'elle approchait.

'Que, faites-vous là, bon sang !' Mais c'est carrément à moi qu'elle s'adressait puisque c'est moi qu'elle regardait et le _bon sang_ à la fin n'augurait rien de bon. Elle prit aussi bonne note de la présence d'Henry. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle comprit sur-le-champ qu'Henry lui avait menti et que, sûrement, je devais être de mèche.

'Et toi.' Elle l'attrapa par le bras, un peu trop brusquement à mon goût et se mit à sa hauteur. 'Je pensais que tu étais aux arcades.' Il ne répondit rien. 'Tu me mens maintenant ?' Elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse et déçu.

'Qu'est-il arrivé à John Doe. Quelqu'un l'a enlevé ?' Demanda Marie-Margaret anxieuse.

En se redressant je vis les sourcils de Regina se froncer quand elle aperçut le chemisier que je portais. Après cela pendant que Graham répondait aux questions de Marie-Margaret, elle ne me lâcha plus des yeux et finit par conclure que c'était _son_ chemisier.

'Nous ne savons pas encore. Ses perfusions ont été arrachées, mais aucun signe de lutte.'

'Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?' Demanda mon fils à l'intention de Regina comme s'il l'accusait de tirer toutes les ficelles.

'Tu penses que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça ?' Lui répondit Regina.

J'avais mon questionnement moi aussi. 'C'est curieux que le maire soit là.' Dis-je lentement d'un ton plein de d'insinuations. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle avait un bon alibi pour cette nuit, par contre, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était blanche comme neige. Ce jeu de mot me laissa perplexe.

Ma question ne fit rien pour arranger les choses et elle posa sur moi des prunelles aussi noires et dures que des obsidiennes.

'Je suis ici parce que je suis son contact en cas d'urgence.'

'Vous le connaissez ?' Lui demanda Marie-Margaret.

'Je l'ai trouvée sur le côté de la route, il y a des années, sans papiers. Je l'ai amené ici.'

'Le maire Mills lui a sauvé la vie.' Dit le docteur qui s'était joint à nous pour surenchérir.

Je déglutis, mal à l'aise.

Une fois de plus, Regina se mit à me dévisager et plus le temps passait, plus son regard se chargeait de mépris, de rancœur et de déception. Un fugace instant, il me sembla même voir des larmes noyer ses prunelles noires. Puis sa mâchoire se contracta se refusant l'humiliation et son regard devint plus virulent.

'Ira-t-il bien ?' Demanda Marie-Margaret.

Je baissais la tête honteuse de l'avoir blessée. Il était certain que j'allais devoir payer l'affront, d'une manière... ou d'une autre.

'Bien ? L'homme a été alimenté par des tubes pendant des années, sous surveillance permanente. Il doit à tout prix revenir où je ne peux pas affirmer qu'il "ira bien".

'Alors, arrêtons de papoter et allons le chercher.' Je me retournais pour partir, mais m'arrêtais quand Regina ajouta son grain de sel.

'C'est ce que l'on fait. Restez en dehors de cela, ma chère. Et puisque vous êtes incapable de vous tenir loin de mon fils, je vais devoir l'éloigner de vous.' Évidemment, on en revenait à ça. Elle attrapa Henry par la main et s'arrêta devant moi. 'Profitez de mon chemisier, parce que c'est tout ce que vous aurez.' Tout cela bien sûr, sur un ton cassant. Elle se sentait trahie et la note serait salée. Elle se retourna vers Graham. 'Shérif ? Retrouvez John Doe. Vous avez entendu le docteur Whale ? Le temps est précieux.' Puis elle tira sa révérence et se dirigea vers la sortie, Henry à sa remorque.

 _Merde._ Je l'avais dans l'os... une fois de plus.. _._

-xxx-

* * *

(P.O.V Regina)

Ça avait été une perte de temps. Gold restait introuvable. Je détestais perdre du temps. Qui plus est mon passe-partout ne fonctionnait ni à la boutique, ni chez lui, chose que j'ignorais à venir jusque-là. C'était d'autant plus préoccupant. J'allais devoir remettre à plus tard l'interrogatoire que je lui réservais et cela me fit aussi dire qu'une petite fouille s'imposait peut-être. Sans mon passe, ça allait être un peu plus ardu quand même. Cela mina un peu ma bonne humeur.

J'avais ensuite reçu un coup de fil du docteur Whale qui m'avait annoncé que notre John Doe avait disparu. Une fois de plus ma bonne humeur en avait pris pour son rhume.

Mais à la vue de mon fils, de mademoiselle Blanchard et surtout d'Emma à l'hôpital, toute trace d'humeur, bonne ou moins bonne, c'était envolé.

J'étais venu vers eux, assez surprise, mais aussi fort contrariée. Premièrement, Henry m'avait menti. Deuxièmement, Emma portait quelque chose qui m'appartenait et que je ne lui avais pas prêté. Et pour finir, ils traînaient tous les deux avec Marie-Margaret Blanchard. Tout cela n'était qu'une monumentale gifle à la figure. Sans compter que je savais très bien qui était ce satané John Doe et que sa moitié semblait ne plus tenir en place. Je l'ai déjà dit, mes états de grâce ne durent jamais bien longtemps et sont souvent précédé de revers à cette mesure. Sur ce point, j'en prenais plein la gueule.

Ce n'était plus un simple revers du destin, mais une descente aux enfers !

C'est plein d'amertume et en silence que je raccompagnais mon fils à la maison. Je préférais me taire. Henry n'était qu'un gamin, ça pouvait toujours passer, mais Emma...

Comment, diable, s'était-elle retrouvée en possession de mon chemisier ? Et mon fils qui me mentait pour être avec elle.

Les coups, ça, je savais prendre, mais encore mieux les rendre. Si nous avions été ailleurs qu'ici, si seulement... Je sentis la rage jaillir du fond de mes entrailles. J'aurais pu punir... la _vraie_ responsable... Emma... oui punir... Emma et cette ville... punir le monde entier... Réduire les champs en cendres, transformer les continents en pierre, assécher les océans de mon feu... punir... _Inspires... Regina... Expires... oui c'est cela, inspires... expires... ça y est... calmes-toi...c'est bien..._

Cela mit un temps, mais j'y parvins et mon calme revint. Même si la douleur était toujours présente dans ma poitrine et que je pouvais encore sentir les épines de la désillusion transpercer mon cœur. Je garais la voiture devant chez moi.

'Dis-moi...' Je marquais une pause pendant que mon fils fixait le bout de ses souliers. 'Emma est venue ici aujourd'hui'

Il secoua négativement la tête sans lever les yeux.

'Alors comment elle a fait pour se procurer mon chemisier ?'

'C'est moi qui lui ai apporté. Je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerais. Désolé.' Répondit-il avec sa petite voix enfantine. Il avait des remords, c'était audible.

Je fermais les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de monter. Je détestais me disputer avec mon fils, mais encore plus le voir dans cet état.

'Et tu as fait ça pour quelle raison ?'

Il haussa les épaules brièvement. 'On avait rendez-vous chez Granny, ce matin. Et je l'ai appelé pour être sûr qu'elle viendrait. Elle m'a dit que tu avais offert de lui laver son pull et d'aller voir dans la buanderie, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé et... j'ai vu ton chemisier... je me suis dit qu'il lui irait bien et je l'ai pris...' Termina-t-il.

Il avait l'air sincère. L'idée qu'ils se voient dans mon dos était loin de me réjouir, mais ça j'allais en discuter avec la responsable. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient pris un rendez-vous au préalable. Elle aurait pu m'en parler. Quoique... non... pas vraiment... Je l'aurais rembarré, elle le savait très bien aussi.

'Rentre et attends-moi. J'ai encore à faire. Je reviens vite promis.'

Mon fils me regarda et hocha la tête.

'Henry ?' Dis-je avant qu'il ne referme la porte de la voiture.

Il ne répondit rien, mais me regarda une fois de plus avec ce regard triste.

'Ne me mens plus.' Il fallait que je sois forte, je ne voulais pas empirer la situation, mais il ne me laissait pas le choix. Il fallait que je sois ferme pour éviter que cela se reproduise. 'Jamais... compris ?'

Il hocha doucement la tête et referma la portière. J'attendis qu'il entre dans la maison.

Mon cœur se serra.

Emma... se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle n'était qu'une insouciante irresponsable ? Elle avait parfois le comportement d'une adolescente, j'allais devoir lui mettre un peu de plomb dans sa jolie tête blonde.

Je devais maintenant m'occuper de John Doe si je ne voulais pas que la situation se retourne contre moi. Il était temps de mettre le plan B en action. Évidemment, j'avais prévu quelque chose dans le cas où, un jour, Charmant sorte de son coma. Je n'étais pas naïve au point de laisser ce genre de chose au hasard.

-xxx-

* * *

(P.O.V Emma)

'Petit, tu dois rentrer chez toi. Où est ta mère ?' J'allais avoir de sérieux problèmes. 'Elle va me tuer, puis toi et ensuite moi de nouveau...' Dis-je à Henry quand celui-ci refusa de rentrer chez lui.

'Elle m'a déposée à la maison et elle est repartie juste après.'

'Il faut qu'on te ramène, immédiatement.'

'Non.'

Puis les choses s'étaient enchaînées et nous avions retrouvé John Doe, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J'étais sérieuse quand je disais qu'elle allait me tuer, et l'heure tournait et tournait. Pour être bien certain d'enfoncer au maximum le clou.

Nous étions maintenant de retour à l'hôpital, malheureusement pour moi, Regina était déjà sur place et elle n'avait cesse de me jeter des petits regards en coins que je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à décrypter. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Mais je me méfiais, c'était peut-être une façade.

'Son nom est David Nolan, et c'est sa femme Kathryn.' Commença-t-elle pour bien nous faire comprendre qui était la jolie blonde. 'Et la joie sur son visage... bien...' Regina avait vraiment l'air de se claquer les bretelles. 'Ça me permet de te pardonner.' Termina-t-elle en me jetant un regard franc et en me tutoyant.

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement, elle n'allait pas me raccourcir d'une tête au final. Elle me sourit franchement pour couronner le plat qu'elle était en train de nous concocter.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Henry. 'Nous parlerons de ton insubordination plus tard. Sais-tu ce qu'insubordination veut dire ?'

Henry secoua négativement la tête.

'Ça veut dire que tu es puni.'

Il se recala dans son siège et je ne pus qu'avoir pitié de lui. Elle avait raison de le punir, mais sa petite frimousse me fit craquer.

La femme de Nolan se rapprocha. 'Merci. Merci d'avoir trouvé mon David.' Elle s'adressait à Marie-Margaret plutôt qu'à nous en vérité.

'Je ne comprends pas.' Lui répondit cette dernière. 'Vous ne saviez pas qu'il était ici dans le coma ?'

'Il y a quelques années, David et moi, on ne s'entendait pas. C'était ma faute. Je le sais maintenant. J'étais difficile et indifférente. Je lui ai dit que s'il n'était pas content, il pouvait partir. Ce qu'il a fait, et je ne l'ai pas retenu. Ce fut la pire erreur de ma vie.'

Je me redressais un peu sur ma chaise, quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. 'Vous ne l'avez pas cherché ?'

'J'ai supposé qu'il avait quitté la ville pendant tout ce temps. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire... M'excuser. Maintenant, nous avons une seconde chance.' Termina-t-elle en me regardant.

'C'est merveilleux.' Répondit Marie-Margaret bouleversé.

Moi je trouvais que ça sonnait faux. Je n'achetais pas totalement son histoire.

'C'est un miracle.' Dit le docteur Whale en venant vers nous.

'Il va bien ?' Demanda Kathryn.

'Physiquement, il va bien. Mais sa mémoire pose un problème. Ça prendre du temps, si jamais ça revient.'

'Pourquoi s'est-il réveillé ?' Demanda Marie-Margaret.

'C'est ça le truc. Il n'y a aucune explication. Quelque chose a fait tilt en lui.'

'Il s'est levé et a décidé d'aller se balader ?' Dis-je à la cantonade comme si c'était absurde. Vraiment, toute cette histoire me semblait sonner faux. Henry quant à lui leva les yeux vers sa mère.

'Il s'est réveillé en état de délire, et son premier réflexe a été de chercher quelque chose, j'imagine.' Répondit Whale.

Je pouvais sentir les prunelles de Regina me glisser dessus, elle était d'un calme sidérant.

'Quelqu'un.' Dit mon fils toujours convaincu de ses idées.

Regina ne dit rien, mais je la sentis se raidir un tout petit peu.

'Puis-je le voir ?' Demanda Kathryn.

'Bien sûr.' Whale l'accompagna.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser.

'Henry, on y va.' Dit Regina sur un ton autoritaire.

Henry obéit. Elle se détourna et partit en direction de la sortie.

'Attends. Mon sac à dos.' Mon fils en repassant lâcha quelque chose en catimini à l'intention de Marie-Margaret. 'Ne les croyez pas. Vous êtes celle qu'il cherchait.'

'Henry.' Soupira son institutrice désemparée.

'Il est allé au pont des trolls. C'est comme à la fin de l'histoire.' Même moi je fus prise de désarroi. 'Il est allé là-bas.'

Marie-Margaret le coupa. 'Il allait là-bas parce que c'est la dernière chose que je lui ai lue.'

'Non, c'est parce que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.'

Aussi têtue que moi ce petit. Mais le fait est qu'il s'obstinait à s'accrocher à ces contes de fées, et que l'idée première derrière tout ça avait été de l'amener doucement vers la réalité. C'était loin d'avoir fonctionné.

'Henry.' Vint la voix de Regina un peu plus impatiente. Elle était à distance, mais n'avait rien perdu de cet échange.

Peu importe ce que pensait mon fils il avait des doutes, mais moi aussi. Ils disparurent.

Je n'achetais pas du tout et me lançais à leur poursuite.

'Madame le maire !'

'Va m'attendre à la voiture.'

'Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai fermé les yeux tout à l'heure. Ne poussez pas.'

'Je suis désolée, mais madame Nolan...' Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. 'Ça sent le mensonge à plein nez. Tout ce temps, il y a un John Doe qui traîne dans le coma et personne n'en parle aux infos ? Personne ne le cherche ? Quelque chose ne colle pas.' Et encore cette proximité qui chargeait l'espace d'électricité.

'Qu'est-ce qui te conviendrait le mieux ?' On mit quelques secondes à se regarder et cette promiscuité que l'on évitait. 'Pourquoi madame Nolan mentirait-elle ?' Elle rit, tandis que je fondais et me lança un sourire craquant pour conclure. C'était déloyal, elle essayait de me déstabiliser ou quoi ? 'Tu penses que je lui ai jeté un sort ?' Me lança-t-elle pour finir en me jetant un regard coquin chargé d'allusions. Un panneau néon rouge où l'on pouvait lire en grosses lettres, " _DOUBLE SENS_ ", se mit à flasher dans mon esprit.

Ça ne prenait pas, enfin si ça prenait, mais je voulais voir le dénouement de ma question. 'Je trouve ça plutôt bizarre que tu aies été son contact en cas d'urgence pendant toutes ces années et que tu ne la trouves que maintenant.'

'Cette ville est plus grande que tu ne le penses. Il est tout à fait possible de s'y perdre, tu sais. De mauvaises choses peuvent s'y passer.'

Elle s'était aussi remis à me tutoyer. Ça allait donc être comme ça. En public ou lorsqu'elle était en colère contre moi, elle me donnait du vous, mais quand nous étions seules ça devenait plus intime. Bah.. je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

'Ouais et tu résous les mystères seulement quand ça t'arrange...'

'Grâce à toi... La cassette que tu as trouvée... c'était une idée de génie. Nous avons donc regardé d'anciennes vidéos. Il s'avère que monsieur Doe parlait dans son sommeil.' Elle fit une pause pour marquer le point. 'Il appelait une certaine Kathryn. Après ça, il n'a pas été difficile de rassembler les pièces du puzzles.'

Merde.

'Moi qui pensais que Marie-Margaret et toi, seriez heureuses de cette nouvelle. Le grand amour a triomphé.' Elle me gratifia d'un sourire qui ne se rendit pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle m'en voulait quand même un peu. 'Profite de ce moment, chérie. Sans toi, ils auraient passé le reste de leurs vie complètement seule. C'est pour cette raison que je suis prête à pardonner tes incessantes impolitesses, parce que cette histoire m'a rappelé une chose très importante...' Elle plongea ses prunelles encore plus profondément en moi. 'À quel point j'ai de la chance d'avoir Henry. Parce qu'être seule... Eh bien... c'est la pire des malédictions imaginable.' Son regard s'attendrit.

Je restais là, à la regarder sans rien dire, complètement sur le cul.

'Vingt et une.' Me mima-t-elle des lèvres avant de se détourner et partir.

C'était comme ça avec elle. Comme une foutue virée en montagnes russes. C'était comme si je m'asphyxiais et que juste après que je me sois noyé, elle me ressuscite. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait me détester pour faire ça. Mais plus elle le faisait, plus j'aimais ça. On fonctionnait à l'envers. C'était tellement dément. Beau et horrible à la fois.

Rien de facile en tout cas.


	4. Dix-huit nuances de noir

**-xxx-**

 **Chapitre 4**

Dix-huit nuances de noir

(P.O.V Regina)

Ce soir, j'allais la punir. Oh ! pas comme elle se l'imaginait. Non, d'une façon beaucoup plus... personnel. Comme je lui avais déjà affirmé, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont j'étais capable. Il était temps de lui en faire la démonstration. J'avais toute cette pression à lâcher et il n'y avait qu'une façon de le faire. J'avais soif et sa bouche était comme l'eau... et s'il fallait que je me noie, tant pis pour moi.

-xxx-

* * *

(P.O.V Emma)

Pour une fois, j'arrivais pile à l'heure. Elle portait un pantalon noir, coupe droite, fait de damassé aux motifs sophistiqués ainsi qu'une camisole en satin de soie aux fines bretelles, également noire. Un long pendentif au bout duquel une espèce de pointe de flèche en acier faisait office de breloque tombait sur son ventre. Des escarpins en cuir rouge cardinal complétaient le tout. Elle était à tomber.

'Bonsoir, mademoiselle Swan.'

'Bonsoir, madame le maire.'

Elle avait sourit un peu timide et j'en avais fait autant.

'Tu veux prendre une douche ?'

'Ah ! Oui, s'il-vous plaît.'

'Alors vas-y, fais comme chez toi.' Elle me gratifia d'un petit clin d'œil entendu. 'Viens me rejoindre dans mon bureau après, si tu veux bien.'

J'avais hoché la tête timidement puis elle m'avait désigné les escaliers de la main tout à fait consciente du fait que je connaissais déjà le chemin. Je ne me fis pas prier.

Quelque vingt minutes plus tard, je redescendis. J'avais remonté mes cheveux en chignon et enfilé la courte robe de nuit en satin blanc qu'elle avait laissée à mon intention. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, j'étais nerveuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de différent qui planait dans l'air. J'ouvris doucement la porte du bureau et la refermais derrière-moi. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et il faisait nuit noire dehors. Seules quelques chandelles, qu'elle avait allumées, ici et là, illuminaient faiblement la pièce.

Dans la pénombre, je l'aperçus. Elle se tenait à la fenêtre les bras croisés et regardait les yeux perdus au loin. Elle ne s'était pas retournée à mon arrivée et je vins vers elle en prenant soin de déposer mes vêtements sur la chaise juste à côté de nous.

'Emma.' Dit-elle en se retournant vers moi quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Un frisson de feu glacé descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle avait prononcé mon nom sur un ton revêche. Je restais sur le qui vive et levai les yeux vers le visage de Regina. Sur ses escarpins, elle me dépassait de quelques centimètres, deux ou trois pas plus.

Elle referma la distance entre nous, et vint devant moi, si proche que je sentais la chaleur de son corps. Dans l'obscurité, je voyais le mouvement langoureux de ses cils.

'Sais-tu ce que je fais à celles qui ont été très...' Du bout de son index, elle me caressa la lèvre inférieure. '… très... vilaines ?' Je secouais la tête totalement fascinée de la sentir si près, elle avait toute la prestance et l'attitude d'une reine.

De la même main, elle me dénoua les cheveux pour les laisser cascader sur mes épaules. 'Je...' Poursuivit-elle d'un ton tranquille en glissant ses doigts dans mes boucles. '… les punis.' Son bras glissa sur mes reins. Resserrant son étreinte d'une main ferme, elle attira mon corps contre le sien pour m'embrasser.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de moi, j'haletai désespérément. Mes jambes ne me portaient presque plus et je reculais pour tomber assis sur la chaise. Tout mon corps vibrait de ce soudain contact avec le sien. Elle m'avait mordu la lèvre ; du bout de la langue, j'explorai la marque, me demandant si elle avait fait couler le sang.

Elle rit, son rire était la plus belle chose au monde, mais aussi la plus redoutable.

'Viens.' Dit-elle en me tendant la main sans attendre que je la saisisse. Ce n'était pas un ordre. Il n'y avait aucune autorité dans sa voix. Elle s'attendait simplement à être obéi.

Je me levai et sentis naître un désir comme jamais encore je n'en avais éprouvé, semblable à un vent violent qui prend naissance à la base d'un nuage juste avant la tempête.

Elle m'attendit près de la colonnade qui jouxtait le canapé. 'Viens.' Me répéta-t-elle puisque j'hésitais. Obéissante je la rejoins avant de glisser dans ses bras et elle m'embrassa de nouveau.

Dieu sait qu'elle m'avait déjà embrassée auparavant, mais jamais comme ça. C'était plus affirmé, plus vindicatif, plus expérimenté presque ancestrale. Chacune des fibres de mon être résonna de douleur. Je me fis suppliante, accrochée à elle, en train de me noyer dans sa bouche. Elle me relâcha et elle rit un peu. Je faillis me mettre à sangloter.

Elle tira ensuite une écharpe de velours de la poche de son pantalon. 'Nous allons jouer à un jeu.' Elle me sourit un peu torve. 'Tu veux bien ?'

'Ok, ouais.' Lui soufflais-je doucement, impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit après ce baiser.

'Cela s'appelle le jeu de la confiance.' Elle s'étira et attrapa une paire de bracelets en cuirs noirs reliés ensemble par une chaîne d'argent qu'elle avait laissée traîner sur la table basse adjacente. 'Pour ça, je dois t'attacher à cette colonnade.' Elle était tout miel, mais il y avait aussi cette note de lubricité qui était décelable. Ses prunelles capturèrent les miennes. Ces dernières luisaient d'un éclat brillant de défi. 'Tu veux bien ?' Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Elle ordonnait sans ordonner. Et je me laissais prendre à ses filets de mon propre chef.

Elle me tendit un des bracelets et je passais mon poignet dedans en silence. Elle resserra la sangle passa ensuite derrière la colonnade et en fit de même avec mon autre poignet. Elle souleva mes bras repassa derrière avant d'accrocher la chaîne à l'œillet. Elle avait déjà fait ça, cela se sentait. Ses mouvements étaient sûrs et expérimentés. J'avais les bras suspendus au-dessus de ma tête, bien consciente du résultat. J'étais complètement à sa merci maintenant.

J'éprouvais un peu mes liens.

'Inutile. C'est beaucoup plus solide que tu ne le crois.' Me lâcha-t-elle en venant devant moi l'air satisfaite et très confiante. Puis ses yeux se durcirent et elle me jeta un petit coup d'œil provoquant.

'Je crains que tu ne saisisses pas bien ce qu'est la confiance. Tu m'en as, d'ailleurs fait plusieurs fois la démonstration aujourd'hui... Tu sais... ça m'a fait mal.'

Mon cœur se gonfla. 'Je suis dé...'

'Non... Shhh... Ne dis rien... Je ne veux rien entendre. Hoche la tête si je te pose une question, ça sera suffisant. Compris ?' M'enjoignit-elle prestement en me lançant un regard implacable. 'Si tu es assez courageuse pour aller jusqu'au bout, je t'offrirais une récompense comme tu n'en as jamais eu...' Elle laissa un peu traîner sa voix. 'Si tu as le cran de tenir suffisamment longtemps, je vais te faire l'amour comme personne ne te l'a fait de toute ta vie.' Je la vis sourire mais elle se détourna et alla jusqu'à la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien verrouillé. J'avais le souffle court et ses paroles me donnèrent des tressaillements dans tout le corps.

'Et tu n'as rien vu, crois-moi.' Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil tandis qu'elle revenait. Elle avait ce port de reine qui me fit frémir une fois de plus et sa confiance en elle-même semblait irréductible. 'Ce que l'on a fait à venir jusqu'à présent... n'est rien...' Elle me lança un autre regard empli de dérision. 'Du badinage... sans plus... À mon avis, il y a une énorme différence entre ce que je t'ai déjà donné .. et ce que je pourrai te donner...' Elle n'en rajouta pas plus.

Je voulais bien la croire, mais comment pourrait-elle faire mieux ? Elle était déjà divinement compétente en la matière. Un bruit de foule en délire et un tollé d'applaudissements se firent entendre dans ma tête. Et je lui souris un peu. Mon regard se fixa dans le sien puis mon sourire se chargea de cupidité tandis qu'il s'élargissait.

Elle me sourit en retour, un petit sourire en coin, suffisant, ayant l'air de dire que j'étais loin du compte. C'était la première fois que nous étions à ce point connectés l'une à l'autre. Je me promis de tenir bon, quoiqu'elle puisse me faire. Le défi était lancé et j'allais tenter de le relever, je m'en fis la promesse.

Elle sembla lire en moi. 'Majesté.' Dit-elle de but en blanc. Elle sourit en voyant que je ne saisissais pas du tout. 'Ce sera le signal pour que j'arrête.' Elle marqua une pause. 'Si tu dis _majesté,_ cela voudra dire que tu veux que j'arrête.' Elle me sourit à nouveau. 'Et je le ferai.'

Elle retira ensuite son collier et détacha la petite breloque qui y était suspendue. Elle l'amena au niveau de ses yeux en la tenant entre son pouce et son index. La lame brilla. Elle eut l'air satisfaite et un petit sourire en coin retroussa sa lèvre. 'On va bien voir...' Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. J'eus un instant envie de la supplier de terminer, mais elle mit un doigt sur ma bouche.

'Shhh-shh-shh.' Tandis qu'elle me nouais le bandeau de velours sur les yeux.

'Sais-tu ce que c'est ?' La caresse froide de l'acier glissa sur ma joue. Le tranchant effilé de la lame descendit ensuite le long de ma gorge, mon épaule et ma clavicule. 'On appelle cela un kunaï.'

Je gémis affolée mais tint bon en frissonnant. 'Shhh... Il faut que tu me fasses pleinement confiance... Si tu bouges ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu...' Une fois de plus elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais c'était inutile. Elle trancha une bretelle puis l'autre. 'Ce kunaï est particulièrement bien affûté.' Ma petite robe de soie glissa sur le sol. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur mon épaule.

'Voilà qui est mieux.' Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Je frémis. J'étais tétanisée. La lame remonta et suivit la ligne de ma jugulaire, sans déchirer la peau et descendit le long de mes bras. Il fallait qu'elle ait une sacrée maîtrise, car je sentais qu'au moindre écart cette lame risquait de m'entailler la peau.

'Maintenant... Dis-moi... As-tu confiance en moi ?'

Doucement, je secouais la tête négativement.

Sa réaction ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Elle éclata de rire. Un rire franc, en cascade, un peu condescendant. Un rire merveilleusement irrésistible, que l'on avait envie de provoquer encore et encore pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre.

La savoir là, armée de ce _kunaï_ comme elle l'avait appelée me faisait réellement peur. Il avait beau être petit, il était tout de même tout à fait tranchant. J'aurais au moins aimé l'avoir à l'œil. Malgré-moi, j'essayais de voir au-delà du bandeau.

'Tu n'aimes pas avoir les yeux bandés, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me répondre.'

Il y avait une note profondément amusée dans la voix de Regina.

'Non.' Soufflais-je. Ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule, mon pouls s'accéléra et je luttai pour rester immobile, terrifiée à l'idée que la pointe puisse s'enfoncer dans mon épiderme. Cette dernière vint s'appuyer entre mes omoplates tandis qu'elle entreprit de m'embrasser de façon beaucoup plus soutenu. Elle le fit pendant un long moment puis daigna me laisser respirer. 'Si tu pouvais voir...' La lame quitta mon dos et se remit à se promener sur ma cuisse gauche. '… l'anticipation serait bien moins forte.' Termina-t-elle doucement, en faisant descendre la pointe le long de mon artère fémoral.

Je ne répondis rien, frémissant de tous mes membres. La peur paralysait totalement mon esprit, tandis qu'un désir si puissant qu'il en devenait douloureux m'empêchait presque de respirer.

'Ma soif est si grande.' Murmura Regina. La pointe de la lame dansait sur ma peau, mon ventre, ma poitrine. Je suffoquais et mes mains attachées se crispèrent involontairement. Regina rit. Elle jouait avec moi.

Elle m'embrassa et me caressa longuement de sa main libre tandis que de l'autre elle faisait courir la lame sur mon corps doucement. Vint un moment où rester immobile me fut presque impossible. Mes muscles brûlaient mais ses caresses me soumettaient, m'empêchaient de sombrer. Mes jambes tremblaient et mon ventre se contractait tandis que le bout de ses doigts effleuraient certaines zones de mon corps dont j'ignorais qu'elles puissent me donner autant de plaisir.

'Sais-tu ce que ça fait quand on s'aperçoit que l'on vous a menti ?'

Je ne lui octroyais aucune réponse. Peu importe, celles que je lui donnerais, cela allait la contrarier de toute façon.

Elle m'avait déjà fait attendre plus que je ne pouvais le supporter, et du bout des doigts, elle effleura mon intimité. Légèrement au début puis en amplifiant ses caresses en suivant mon extase. Mes muscles se tendaient puis se relâchaient à mesure qu'elle ravissait mon rythme pour le faire sien. On aurait dit que ses mouvements fusionnaient avec toutes les fichues cellules de mon corps à chaque seconde qui passait. Au bout d'un moment elle contrôlait jusqu'à mon âme. Emportée par des vagues de plaisir, elle me poussa au paroxysme et juste avant le point de non-retour, elle s'arrêta.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle enfonça la pointe de un millimètre ou deux dans la peau de mon dos. Aveuglée et attachée impuissante, mordue au ventre par la terreur, l'envie et le plaisir, toute ma conscience se concentra sur ce point minuscule, l'extrémité de la lame. Je sentis une goutte de sang perler et descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle bougea à peine la main et l'orgasme explosa en moi. Mon cœur se mit à pulser dans toutes les fibres de mon être. Je me mis à trembler comme une feuille.

'Dis-le.' Me cracha-t-elle avec passion et hargne.

Je poussais un petit cri de douleur. 'Majesté !' Au faîte de la terreur, je murmurais le signal et tout mon corps s'arqua sous l'effet des indicibles vagues orgasmiques qui déferlaient l'une après l'autre tandis qu'elle me donnait encore du plaisir. Ce ne fut que lorsque, à bout de souffle, je rendis l'âme une dernière fois complètement anéantie que Regina retira la lame.

'Tu as gagné.' Dit-elle tendrement, en dénouant l'écharpe qui m'aveuglait. Je clignai des yeux, éblouis par la lueur des chandelles tandis que l'image de son visage envahissait peu à peu ma vision. 'Que veux-tu ?' Demanda Regina en inclinant doucement la tête sur le côté. Elle souriait et la petite lueur orangée d'une des chandelles se reflétait dans ses prunelles noires. C'était un peu comme voir les flammes danser aux portes de l'enfer.

'Toi.' Murmurai-je.

'Tu ne me dois rien pour... ce plaisir... ceci était mon privilège.' Me murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle me déliait les mains. Puis sans mot dire, elle me guida vers la porte. Un instant je lâchais sa main en lui faisant signe d'attendre, marchais rapidement vers la chaise et attrapais mes vêtement. Pas question de devoir tirer ma révérence en tenue d'Eve si jamais la situation de ce matin venait à se reproduire.

Peu de temps après, elle remplit sa promesse et à plusieurs reprises qui plus est. Comment diable, pouvait-on être aussi douée ? C'était totalement dément. Et j'y perdis mon âme. Maintenant, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose... ne plus jamais la quitter. Je lui rendis la faveur du mieux que je le pus. J'apprenais vite et son expérience parfaisait la mienne.

Plus tard, parfaitement satisfaite, elle me laissa demeurer encore un peu à ses côtés tout en jouant avec mes cheveux. 'Il va falloir que tu partes.' Dit-elle de sa belle voix profonde, faisant encore courir un frisson dans tout mon corps. Elle enroula une de mes boucles autour de son doigt et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

'Oui, je sais.' À contre cœur, je délaissais sa chaleur. 'On se revoit demain ?' Lui demandais-je pleine d'espoir ayant un peu peur qu'elle ne me rejette. Elle ne répondit pas et je terminais de m'habiller le cœur lourd.

Puis elle me gratifia d'un petit sourire et mit un autre moment avant de hocher la tête. On aurait dit qu'elle prenait plaisir à me torturer.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de la quitter.

Comme la première fois, je pris congé par la fenêtre.

Dehors la lune était pleine et le firmament était pailleté de diamant. Une étoile filante enflamma les cieux comme pour me faire hommage.

Et moi... moi... j'étais éperdument amoureuse d'elle.

Je regardais l'heure. Une heure quinze, j'étais complètement exténuée. Je savais qu'il était tard, mais je me rendit chez Marie-Margaret. J'allais accepter son offre. Il n'était plus question que je quitte Storybrooke. Plus jamais...

* * *

 _Tome 4 à venir..._

 _J'espère que ce tome 3 vous a plu autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire._

 _À bientôt_

 _Alyss :)_


End file.
